


Home is a person

by Neoxyxia



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoxyxia/pseuds/Neoxyxia
Summary: What was what they said? Home is a place? No, she was already home. She’s been for years and she never left it.





	Home is a person

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! This is my first attempt at a Akayona fic, since the time I wanted to write one! I got soooo many ideas but since my English isn't great, I don't write much. Anyway. This OS is just me being extremely sappy because I live for Hakyona especially since the recent spoilers that were released (i'm still screaming about it).  
> Have fun! And please, tell me if there's something you didn't understand since English is not my native language I'm not confident at all when I write in that language.

Everyone was sleeping. They’ve all had a long day. But princess Yona didn’t sleep. She just couldn’t. After all, how could she? Hak recently confessed his love to her and even though it’s been days already, she still hasn’t replied to him. And it hurt her. They were fine together, as they already were, being close friends and all. What if confessing changed everything between them and not for the better? But at the same time… She wanted it. She wanted to say it, to tell him everything that she kept inside her, how crazy she was about him, how fast her heart beat when he was near her…

She was standing by a tiny lake, a few meters away from where the others are sleeping and looked at her reflection in the water. So much has passed since she left the castle… Nothing is the same. She’s no longer the naïve, childish, boring young girl that she used to be. No, now she was brave, strong, she was a warrior. At least, she thought she was. She sighed. Footsteps took her out of her reverie.  
“Princess”, murmured the voice.  
She turned and saw Hak, wearing a troubled expression.  
“What are you doing here so late?”, he simply asked her as he walked towards her.  
She didn’t move an inch.  
“Oh, you know… Just thinking.”  
“Thinking about what?”  
He came closer and closer, until he was by her side, still standing. Yona put her arms around her knees while looking at the water again. She couldn’t bear to see Hak’s expression right now. Not when she’s thinking about what confessing might imply.  
“This and that.”  
All she got for an answer was a giggle. That alone was enough to stop her shakings. She tried really hard to be discreet about it, but her hands were shaking so much! What if he noticed? What would she do?!  
“And what are you doing here?”  
“I heard you coming out of your tent, I wanted to check if you were okay.”  
“Will you go back if I tell you that I’m okay?”  
He shrugged.  
“I wouldn’t have any reason to stay so… yeah, I guess.”  
For the second time since she arrived here, she sighed, leaving air coming out of her mouth.  
“I’m fine”, she said, and she heard Hak’s going away. “But… stay. I have… something to tell you.”  
That was it. She had to make up her mind. What was the point of being in love if she couldn’t do anything about it? Besides, Hak loved her, right? He told her! Unless his feelings have already changed, she couldn’t let that chance slide away. Hak dropped his spear and sat beside his friend. He looked at her, not knowing what to say. When he told her – and their friends – that he was in love with her, the moments when the two of them were alone were awkward. The princess wouldn’t talk or she wouldn’t want to stay by him too long, so her insisting that he had to stay somehow comforted him.

Yona put herself on her knees and soaked her hands into the freezing water. It was damn cold! Too cold for her own good, but at least, he wouldn’t notice her shaking because she was about to confess.  
“It seems so long ago… That night, where Soo Won killed my father.”  
Her voice started to shake as well. She didn’t want to remember this, not now.  
“But it was a months ago only. Anyway, back at the castle, I thought… I thought I loved Soo Won. My heart raced whenever he was around, I wanted to impress him, I wanted him to see me, not like a sister but like a woman. I… admired him.”  
She closed her eyes, thinking about the good old days. Or… was it really the good ones? What if Soo Won has really been in love with her and they’ve been married? What of Hak? She wouldn’t have ever felt what she feels right now. She would have certainly missed something.  
“But the truth is… I realized I didn’t love him. It was just a crush, I guess.”  
Hak remained silent. Whether she liked Soo Won or not, it doesn’t matter now, not that it had ever mattered before. He was ready to serve the both of them if they were to marry after all.  
“Everything changed. Not just me, but my feelings too! Do you remember what you told me after I gave you that necklace?”, she asked me as she turned around to look at the necklace on Hak’s chest. “You told me that me being happy was your happiness. I don’t know why but… those words; they… changed something inside me. My heart would start racing whenever you were around. I paid more attention to your actions. I… I didn’t know what was happening to me.”  
Suddenly, Hak busted out laughing.  
“Listening to you, it seems like you’re confessing to me, Princess!”  
She, on the other hand, was serious and did not laugh at all. Instead, she pulled herself on her feet then sat in front of him, her clothes dropping into the water, her feet getting extremely cold. But she didn’t care. She wanted to take his hands. But she did not do such thing. She just… looked at him, with these piercing, beautiful eyes of hers.  
“I am, Hak. I like you”, she practically whispered. “No wait, I don’t like you. I… I love you.”  
His laughter stopped immediately.  
“I-I-I-I don’t know what to say, I mean… I don’t know what’s supposed to happen, I was so scared to tell you, I thought that telling you would change things between us, and you’re the most important person I have in my life and I was scared you would tell me that—”  
He took her hands inside of his. Someone had to tell her that her babbling made her really cute. Cuter than he could bear to see.  
“Of course things would change, princess. We wouldn’t be friends anymore. But hold on… just a minute, I’m… this is a dream, right? Yep, of course it’s a dream.”  
Hak started to mutter and Yona couldn’t help but smile. Well, this was now or never. She let go of his hands and took his face in hers, her lips clashing with his. She was going for a light peck only to make him understand that all of this was real but she didn’t want to let go, not now. Her eyes closed, she deepened the kiss, and her hands moved from his face to his back. He was so warm, so reassuring. She could feel him, feel his heat and feel his breathing. It felt like home. She backed off, leaving a deeply shocked Hak.  
“This is not a dream, Hak. Those are my feelings.”  
He looked at her, so deeply that she thought he could see inside of her. And maybe if that was possible, it would be a good thing. That way, he’ll understand how strong her love for him is. She was about to say something when he put his right hand on her cheek, gently caressing it. He pushed away Yona’s hair that fell on her eyes during their kiss. He couldn’t look away, he was so drown.  
“This… is real”, he repeated.  
“Yeah”, the red-hair woman asserted, more confident than she was a few minutes ago.  
Kissing Hak made her bold, she felt different now. The worries about them no longer being close? Vanished. Her shakings? Oh, they multiplied. But only because now she was excited. He gently kissed her like she always dreamed of. Their mouths met one another, their breaths melting into one. Hak’s hands never left Yona’s face and she held him close to her. It was soft, like they’ve always been together.  
“I love you so much, Princess”, he whispered between two kisses, their foreheads touching.

What was what they said? Home is a place? No, she was already home. She’s been for years and she never left it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen many people saying that they can't wait for Yona to give Hak permission to call her by her name, and while I do agree, hearing Hak (ahem more like "reading" since we'll never get a season 2) calling Yona by her name, I don't think it'll be a great idea. You know, Hak is pretty much the only thing that ties Yona to the castle now and I'm not certain it'd be great for her character to let go of the title.


End file.
